


Sanders Sides Spooky Month

by notalwaysthevillian



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Character Death, Crying, Fire, Food, Ghosts, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Kissing, Knives, M/M, Nightmares, Shooting, Snakes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysthevillian/pseuds/notalwaysthevillian
Summary: A collection of all of the prompts I did for Sanders Sides Spooky Month, which was hosted over on @sanderssidescelebrations on Tumblr





	1. Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> WORD COUNT: ~1.4k
> 
> Pairings: Romantic Prinxiety and Logicality
> 
> Warnings: Deceit mentioned (v briefly, he doesn’t even talk), kissing, let me know if there’s anything else!
> 
> Thank you @pastries-and-portugal and @queen-kaliopi for the Spanish and French translations!

“Virge, did you see this?!”

Virgil Anderson barely had time to turn from his locker before a poster was shoved in his face. He grabbed the poster from his boyfriend so he could read it.

“A…costume party?” He read, quirking an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “I’m sorry, isn’t that every day for you?”

Roman Prince huffed, snatching the poster back. “Ha, ha. Very funny. But look!”

Seeing Roman point to a specific spot on the poster, Virgil leaned in to read. “There will be prizes for the best solo costume, best couples costumes, and the best group costume.”

“Couples. Costume!” Roman whispered, his eyes bright. “There are so many possibilities! We could be so many things! We could-”

“Ro, I don’t know if I want to go to this.” Virgil turned back around and grabbed a few books. “There’ll be a lot of people, and if I’m in costume everyone is going to be staring at me. And if I don’t have my hoodie…”

When Virgil turned back around, he saw Roman’s face fall. The drama geek sighed. “Virge, if you don’t want to go, we won’t go. Patton can take pictures for me, so it’ll kind of be like I was there.”

“Patton’s going?” Virgil asked, seeing Roman nod. “Is he going with anyone?”

“Get this,” Roman leaned in close. “He  _finally_ asked the class president on a date. The date being at the party.”

“You’re kidding.” Virgil said as the two of them headed out of the school to the parking lot. “How did he ask him?”

Roman laughed. “He made a poster that said ‘No party is too Little for me!’ Logan totally groaned when he read it, but I saw the heart eyes he gave our dear Patton.”

“I’m pretty sure those two have been in love since they first laid eyes on each other.” Digging through his bag, Virgil produced his keys and hit the unlock button. “Logan’s been talking about Patton more and more in Calc, but I don’t think he realizes that he’s in love.”

“Probably not, but he’ll figure it out at the party. God, if they don’t kiss by then…” Roman trailed off, looking at Virgil. “Speaking of kisses-”

“Not now, I’m driving.”

As he said this, Virgil pulled out of his parking space. Roman crossed his arms and pouted.

“You don’t love me.”

“Ro, of course I love you.”

“I need kisses to live.”

Virgil stopped at a red light, looking over at his sulky boyfriend. “I can either pull over and kiss you now, or we can head to my house and kiss in my room. Your choice.”

“Your room,” Roman said without hesitation, a grin on his face. “Because it’s Thursday, so your mom is at the office until seven.”

Blushing a bright red, Virgil stuttered. “How-how did you know that?”

“I always remember prime make-out time.” He purred, leaning over the center console and pecking Virgil on the cheek. “Tu eres lindo cuando te sonrojas.”

“Roooo, you know I don’t understand Spanish!”

“Tu es mignon quand tu rouges,” Roman laughed as he switched to French.

Virgil swatted at him as best as he could while keeping a hand and his eyes on the wheel. “What does that mean?”

“What will you give me if I tell you?”

Virgil pulled into his driveway, happy that he lived fairly close to the school. He put his car in park before pulling Roman to him, kissing him deeply. As he pulled away, he lowered his voice, knowing what it did to Roman, saying, “I’ll go to the costume party.”

Roman let out a high pitched whine as Virgil leaned away. “Virge…”

“Why don’t we go inside?”

He’d never seen Roman leave his car so fast.

Over the next few weeks, he and Roman managed to decide on a costume, as well as create the damn things from scratch. He’d never been happier to date a member of the drama club. Roman knew so much about costuming.

Everything lead up to this moment, Virgil putting on his makeup as Roman left the bathroom to put on his costume. He’d just finished the base when Roman appeared in the doorway, his newly flaming red hair catching Virgil’s eye.

“You like?” Roman said as Virgil’s eyes raked him up and down.

The emo’s eyes darkened. “If we didn’t have to go to this party-”

“-which starts in twenty minutes! Let’s go, finish your makeup!” Roman dramatically waved a hand toward the mirror. “I’ll get your costume.”

Virgil sped up his makeup, but still made sure that it looked immaculate. When Roman came back, he gave Virgil a smile and moved to kiss his cheek, but Virgil shook his head and backed up. “You’ll mess up my makeup.”

“Fine. Here.”

It took Virgil two minutes to put on his costume before Roman was pushing him out the door. “Let’s GO.”

They got to the high school in record time and immediately signed up for the costume contest. After they were signed up, Roman dragged Virgil over to Patton and Logan, who were sitting next to each other but not talking.

“Zelda and Link?” Virgil asked as he sat next to Logan.

“Yeah!” Patton said, getting up to twirl around in his dress. When he spotted Roman he gasped. “Dress buddies!”

“Of course! You have to stay true to the source material.”

As Roman and Patton talked, Virgil nudged Logan. “How’d he talk you into this one?”

“He thought I enjoyed all of the ‘smart things’,” Logan said, making air quotes. “And he made it himself. I-I couldn’t say no.”

“You’re weak, Lo.”

“I’m surprised you’re even here,” Logan said, a smirk on his face. “I thought you couldn’t resist Roman in anything that isn’t pants.”

Virgil felt himself blush under his makeup. “You suck.”

“Maybe,” Logan said, his gaze going to Patton.

Before Virgil could say another word, a high pitched squeal echoed through the gym. He winced as he watched the principal tap on the mic until the sound guy quieted it down. “I would like to start the costume party with the best costumes. I’m sure you all worked hard on them, and I would hate to see them fall apart by the end of the night. We’ll start on singles, then move to couples, and then groups. When we’ve seen them all, we’ll call the winners back up.”

The next hour flew by, and Virgil managed to get through everyone staring at him and Roman. Luckily, almost everyone’s eyes were on Roman instead of him.

“Our winner for the singles costume is…Dylan Walsh as a snake!” The principal announced. Dylan headed up to the stage and took his gift card before standing back.

“Our winner for the couples costume is…”

Roman clung to Virgil’s hand, whispering, “Please, please, please.”

“A tie?” The principal said, reading the cards. “A tie! Logan Little and Patton Moore as Link and Zelda, as well as Virgil Anderson and Roman Prince as Jack Skellington and Sally!”

The four of them headed up, agreed to share the gift card, and stepped back.

“And now, the group costume winners are…Thomas Sanders, Remy Nyx, and Joan Stokes as the Heathers!”

The three of them bounded up to the stage, grins on their faces.

“Give everyone a round of applause!”

As the night went on, people started to leave the party. As the clock ticked toward eleven, Virgil yawned.

“Ro, we should probably head out.”

“Yeah,” Roman said, wiping one of his stitches off. “My makeup is coming off.”

The two of them headed outside, hand in hand. Virgil stopped as he heard giggling. Tugging Roman along, he headed to the side of the school. He wasn’t expecting what he saw.

“My eyes!” Roman cried out.

Patton took a step back, releasing Logan, who turned bright red. “Roooo, we were just kissing.”

“Besides, I’m sure you and Virgil have done worse,” Logan said, his eyes begging Virgil to leave.

Virgil smirked as he backed away. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

He heard more hushed giggles as he lead Roman to his car. Before Roman could get in, he pulled Virgil into a kiss.

“What was that for?”

“Because we’re  _simply meant to be_ ,” Roman sang softly. His voice echoed through the night.


	2. Trick or Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WORD COUNT: ~650
> 
> Pairings: Can be read as either platonic or pre-relationship Logince
> 
> Warnings: None that I can think of?

“Okay Virgil, repeat after me. Trick or Treat.”

“Twick or Tweet!”

Logan sighed, a soft smile on his face as he looked at his beaming son. Virgil had desperately wanted to be a bat for Halloween this year. When they hadn’t been able to find a bat costume that fit him, Logan had taken to the internet and tailor made a bat costume for his son. There wasn’t a thing he wouldn’t do for Virgil.

Happy with his repeated phrase, Virgil flapped his little bat wings and ran around the living room, making sure to avoid the coffee table.

Logan chuckled to himself. “Virgil, your friends will be here soon. Why don’t you grab your pumpkin?”

Nodding frantically, Virgil darted into the kitchen, returning with his pumpkin bucket. He held it out to Logan. “It’s gonna be full! All the way to the top!”

“And we’re going to ration our candy, right?” Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Virgil gave him a confused look. “What does that mean?”

“It means that we aren’t going to eat all the candy at once. We’ll eat only a few pieces at a time.” Logan explained as the doorbell rang.

Virgil squealed and ran over, trying to open the door.

Logan shook his head before opening the door. “Come on in, it’s chilly outside.”

“So this is the famous Sawyer household. It’s almost like I’ve never been here.” Roman joked as he walked inside behind his two kids.

Logan said as he eyed up the familiar prince costume. “Are Remy and Patton excited?”

“You could say that.”

The three boys were squealing over their costumes. Virgil proudly showed off his bat wings, nearly knocking Patton over. The boy giggled, his glasses nearly falling off his face.

“You did an excellent job on Virgil’s costume.” Roman fiddled with the cuffs of his shirt.

Logan shook his head. “It doesn’t look nearly as good as Remy and Patton’s costumes.”

“Oh, please,” Roman waved off the compliment. “The local theater was more than willing to help me make those for the boys. Patton insisted he wanted to be Harry Potter, and Remy’s Greaser costume was so simple to put together. But I have to ask, where’s your costume, Specs?”

“I’m an adult, I don’t need a costume,” Logan told him.

Roman’s eyes twinkled. “I thought you might say that. Stay here.”

Logan groaned, knowing from high school that Roman’s ideas were either fantastic or a total crapshoot. He felt tugging on his pant legs and looked down to see all the of the boys grinning up at him.

“Dad spent a lot of time on your costume!” Patton announced.

Remy nodded, his shades falling off his head onto the floor. “He stayed up all night!”

Virgil hugged his leg. “It prob’ly looks awesome!”

Before Logan could answer, Roman entered with a garment bag. He handed it to Logan, pointing toward the bathroom. “Go change and then we’ll take them trick or treating.”

A cheer rang out from the boys as Logan headed into the bathroom. He pulled the costume out and laughed.

“Does that mean you like it?” He heard Roman call out from behind the door.

“I love it.” He answered as he slipped his arms through the sleeves.

When he walked out, he did a small twirl. “What do you think?”

“Hmmm…no. Your hair is much too neat for a mad scientist.” Roman said before mussing up Logan’s hair. “That’s much better.”

“Hold on one second.”

Logan darted into the kitchen, filling up a plastic bag with water and tucking it into the jacket pocket, before stealing a piece of dry ice from his work bag. He dropped the dry ice into his pocket and grinned as the boys’ eyes widened with shock.

“WOAH!”

“And you tell me that  _I’m_  too extra.” Roman teased before opening the front door. “Come on boys, time to trick or treat!”

“YAY!”


	3. Carving Pumpkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WORD COUNT: ~960
> 
> Pairings: LAMP
> 
> Warnings: Knives

After placing the final touches on the kitchen table, Roman stood back and admired his work. His boyfriends were going to love this. **  
**

With a wave of his arm, he summoned the other three. Virgil shot him a glare until he noticed the table.

“Pumpkins?”

“Yes, my Stormcloud,” Roman said, relishing in the way the nickname made Virgil blush. “Pumpkins. It’s nearly Halloween and we haven’t carved them! It’s a shame, so I conjured these up for us to carve!”

“I believe your conjuring abilities extend to pumpkins that have already been carved.”

“Logan! Carving pumpkins is a tradition!” Patton cried, turning his puppy dog eyes on the logical side. “Can we please carve them?”

Logan’s face matched Virgil’s as he stuttered out, “Well…I-I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”

Virgil turned to Logan, panic bubbling in his stomach. “Wouldn’t hurt?! What if one of us cuts ourselves on a knife? What if the pumpkins fall off the table and explodes? What if-”

Virgil’s words died in his throat as Logan gently took his hands. “Virgil, I promise you that none of us will be hurt. If one of us does, I know the proper first aid procedures to aid said side.”

Logan punctuated his statement with a kiss to Virgil’s cheek before he pointed at the table. “I would like this pumpkin.”

“I want this one!” Patton said, choosing the largest of the four.

Roman looked up at Virgil. “Virge? Any particular pumpkin?”

Instead of answering, Virgil sat down in front of a slightly disfigured pumpkin. Roman gave him a small smile, before sitting in front of his own.

Three of the sides started to cut a whole in the top of the pumpkin. Logan flipped his over and cut a whole in the bottom.

“Lo? What are you doing?” Roman asked as he began scooping the guts out and putting them in the bowl in the center of the table.

Logan looked up to find all three of his boyfriends staring at him. “I am carving my pumpkin.”

“Why are you cutting a hole in the bottom?” Patton rephrased, putting a few seeds on a cookie sheet.

“It increases the structural integrity of my pumpkin. While the three of yours will likely cave in from the top in a few days, mine is likely to last longer since the hole is not at the top.” He explained, rolling up his sleeves.

Patton nodded, turning to see how Virgil was doing, only to find him staring at the pumpkin. “Virge? Do you need help?”

“I don’t want to pull the insides out,” he mumbled, pulling his hood up and sinking down in his chair. “It’s gross.”

Patton and Roman shared a look before Roman sighed. “Fine.”

The creative side waved a hand and all the guts disappeared from the pumpkins and reappeared in the bowl. Virgil gave Roman a grateful look before he picked up a marker and began to draw an outline.

Instead of drawing an outline, like Virgil, Roman, and Logan were doing, Patton picked up a knife and began to cut his pumpkin. He started hum ‘This is Halloween’ under his breath, making Virgil huff out a laugh next to him.

Patton finished his carving first, covering it with a sheet at Roman’s insistence, before grabbing the tray of pumpkin seeds and setting it down on the stove. He started preheating the oven before he turned around, gazing fondly at the other three.

Virgil finished next, with Logan close behind. They each covered their pumpkins, before snagging a few of the pumpkin cookies Patton had made the day before. As they munched on their snack, they began discussing Halloween movies.

“Finished!” Roman announced, nearly thirty minutes later. He quickly covered his up before gesturing everyone back over to the table. “And now, for the big reveal. Patton, would you care to go first?”

“Sure!” He said, yanking the sheet of his pumpkin and spinning it around.

A childlike pumpkin stared back at them, complete with triangle eyes and a near toothless grin.

“It’s really cute, Pat,” Virgil told him earnestly, smiling when Patton blushed a little.

“I wanted a regular pumpkin for the doorstep.” Patton gestured to Virgil. “You’re next.”

“Well, you all know how much I love a Nightmare Before Christmas.” Virgil explained as he pulled the sheet off. A near perfect replica of Jack Skellington’s smiling face was revealed.

Roman whistled. “I didn’t know you were so talented.”

“I’m no-”

“No talking bad about yourself!”

Logan cleared his throat, and whipped the sheet off without any preamble. Instead of carving pieces out of his pumpkin, Logan had simply shaved pieces off of his pumpkin. He’d formed a Halloween crossword with this technique, complete with a few pieces carved from the base of his pumpkin. He’d scrambled them so they would spell out ‘pumpkin’ when placed in the right order.

“Shouldn’t have expected any less,” Virgil joked, nudging Logan gently.

Logan gave him a smile before turning to Roman. “And your dramatic reveal?”

“Ta-daaaaaaaaa!” Roman sang, pulling off the sheet. The jaws of the other three dropped.

Roman had intricately carved a dragon blowing fire into his pumpkin. While there was no candle in it at the moment, they knew that his was absolutely the best of the four pumpkins.

“That’s amazing!” Patton locked eyes with Roman. “You’re amazing.”

“Oh, I’m not-”

“What did I just tell Virgil?”

“Why don’t we place these outside?” Logan interrupted.

Virgil nodded and propped the front door open. They took them outside and placed the candles, not wanting to light them until Halloween night.

The pumpkins were a huge hit, and all of the figments wanted to have a pumpkin carving party the next year.


	4. Sunsets in Sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WORD COUNT: 470
> 
> Pairings: Royality, analogical mentioned
> 
> Warnings: None?

Freezing his ass off first thing in the morning was not something that Roman enjoyed. Usually he woke up next to his husband, who was a walking furnace. He felt the cold sheets, wondering where his love had gone.

He only had to wonder for a moment before the heavenly aroma of pancakes drifted into the room. Grabbing his robe, he headed downstairs, smiling when he saw his husband at the stove.

“Good morning, my sweet,” he said as he floated across the room and gave his husband a kiss.

Patton giggled under the affection. “Morning, Ro! I woke up early and it was so cold that I decided to make pancakes to warm up!”

“Why choose pancakes when you could’ve snuggled with me?” Roman hugged Patton from behind, nuzzling into his neck.

Patton expertly maneuvered to dump the pancakes on a plate before putting the pan back on the stove and turning the dial to off. “We have all day to snuggle! My boss called and said that all of the dogs were adopted! Someone made an internet campaign and twenty seven people came in yesterday! One guy adopted three dogs!”

“Pat, that’s amazing!” Roman let go of him and pulled the syrup out of the cupboard. He leaned around Patton and stuck it in the microwave. “Thirty dogs, gone in one day.”

“I know! I hope they all love their new homes!” Patton grabbed two plates from the cupboard and put them on the table. “How many?”

“Three please,” Roman said as he pulled the syrup out of the microwave before sitting at the table.

Patton grabbed his own pancakes before drowning them in syrup. Roman did the same.

“I don’t know how Logan can eat these without syrup,” Roman said as he bit into his pancakes. “He-these are really good Pat-he claims that Crofter’s is sweet enough. And then you have Virgil, who puts  _peanut butter_  on his. It’s a travesty.”

“Oh, hush. I’m fine with being the sugar household.” Patton playfully swatted Roman’s arm. “Besides, it’s cute! They go together, just like peanut butter and jelly!”

“Just like us.”

After the two had finished breakfast, they cleaned everything up before deciding to have a quiet day in. The two slipped on their favorite fall sweaters, Patton’s covered in pumpkins and Roman’s covered in leaves. When they were all settled on the couch, Roman turned on the Great British Bake Off and began to mourn the loss of Mary Berry.

As the day began to come to a close, golden sunbeams washed over the living room. Patton gasped at the colors, dragging Roman to the patio to watch the sunset.

As the sun slipped under the horizon, Roman pressed a kiss to Patton’s cheek. The two of them swayed back and forth to a melody only they knew.


	5. Jumping in Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WORD COUNT: 360
> 
> Pairings: Prinxiety, logicality
> 
> Warnings: None

The rustle of the leaves as they were raked up was a soothing sound to Logan. He knew that it was beneficial to get up early and bag the leaves so that the city could take them away safely.

What was not beneficial was getting shoved into the pile he’d just finished raking up, sending the leaves flying.

Sputtering, he crawled out of the leaf pile and looked up to see Roman doubled over, laughing at his expense.

“So-sorry, Specs,” Roman said, laughing between words. “I couldn’t-I couldn’t help myself.”

“Lo! Why didn’t you tell me we were jumping in the leaves?!” Patton cried from his open window. “Stay there, I’ll be right down!”

Logan groaned. This was not the optimal outcome. He had hoped to have the leaves bagged before anyone realized what he was doing.

“Come on, Logan, have some fun,” Roman said, helping him out of the leaves. “We can spend an hour jumping in leaves and then we’ll all help you bag them up. Besides, it makes Patton happy, and isn’t that what you want?”

The squeak of the screen door made the two of them turn toward the house. Patton was headed toward them, scarf flapping in the breeze, dragging a bundled up Virgil behind him.

Roman couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of his boyfriend mummified with a scarf. He headed over and began to unravel Virgil.

“Logan!” Patton gave him a kiss on the cheek.

A flush crept up Logan’s neck at the affection. “Patton, you just saw me this morning.”

“I know, but I love seeing you!”

“And you call me a sap,” Logan heard Roman mumble to Virgil.

A rustling sound made Logan turn to find Patton raking up the leaves. When he saw the others looking at him, he waved an arm. “Come on!”

Roman conjured up more rakes and the four of them got to work.

Once they’d raked all the leaves into one big pile, Patton threw down his rake. “Let’s goooo!”

He dove into the leaves, disappearing in an instant. Roman laughed and dragged Virgil in with him. Logan let out a sigh before jumping inside.


	6. Decorating for Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WORD COUNT: 548
> 
> Pairings: Familial Lamp
> 
> Warnings: None

A tap on Virgil’s shoulder made him jolt awake, the blanket covering him falling to the floor. Patton stood there, wide eyed, staring at Virgil’s fist an inch from his face.

“Sorry!” Virgil pulled his arm into his lap.

Patton sat down, wrapping Virgil in a hug. “It’s okay, Kiddo. You’re fight or flight, I should’ve been more careful.”

With those words, Virgil relaxed into Patton’s arms. “Okay.”

“Now that you’re awake, did you want to do something?”

Virgil could practically feel Patton vibrating with excitement and hid his smile in Patton’s chest. “And that would be?”

“Decorating! It’s nearly Halloween and the mindscape looks so plain.” Patton let go of Virgil and jumped to his feet. “And since you like Halloween so much, you’re the perfect partner!”

“Sure, Pat, we can decorate.” Virgil looked around. “Wait, do we even have any decorations?”

Roman twirled into the room, a glint in his eyes. “What about-”

“We’re not using my sick, nasty, Tim Burton posters.”

Roman let out a groan. “Come on, it would be the perfect time for them!”

“No. If they leave my room, they’ll ‘mysteriously vanish’.” Virgil said, exaggerating the air quotes.

A loud gasp came out of Roman’s mouth. He put a hand to his chest. “I am offended that you would even think that I would-”

“Where’s the DVD you borrowed last month?” Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s different, I haven’t watched it yet!”

“Hey now, let’s stop the arguing and put our energy into decorating!”

The two arguing sides turned to Patton, only to find him surrounded by Halloween decorations. Roman’s mouth dropped open as Virgil’s eyes widened.

“What?” Patton asked, picking up a plastic pumpkin.

Roman was the first to regain his voice. “You-but…how?”

“You aren’t the only one who can conjure things,” Patton explained as he continued placing pumpkins around the room. “Thomas is excited for Halloween. It gave me enough energy to do this!”

“That sounds like a theory I’d like to test out.” Logan said as he entered the common area. He glanced around. “I’m surprised you hadn’t decorated earlier. When it comes to Christmas, you’ve decorated before we’ve even cleaned up from Thanksgiving.”

“Well-”

“He’s afraid of spiders, why would he decorate for Halloween?” Virgil dug through the decorations pile, finding a skeleton. “This guy isn’t scary or spooky enough.”

Roman laughed from his place hanging up some very fake looking cobwebs in the corner. “Nice one, All Time Emo.”

Between the four of them, they were able to deck out the common room in all sorts of decorations. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling fan and the corners. The skeleton sat in a rocking chair they never used. Pumpkins with varying faces sat on every surface, including the stairs. There were even some fake bats taped to the walls.

“It looks perfect!” Patton squealed as he collapsed between Roman and Virgil on the couch.

“Now is the perfect time to watch that DVD,” Roman said, waving his hand. The DVD appeared in his grip. “That way you can have it back when we’re done.”

“Sounds great, Ro.” Virgil took the movie out of his hands and put it in.

The boppy tune of Halloweentown filled the common area as the opening credits scrolled across the screen.


	7. Fall Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WORD COUNT: ~500
> 
> Pairings: Familial Moxiety
> 
> Warnings: Food, mentions of fire

A faint beeping sound stirred Patton from his nap. He rubbed his eyes, seeing that it was only three in the afternoon. He listened for another second, trying to figure out what it was.

In the blink of an eye, he was on his feet and running for the kitchen.

There stood Virgil, frantically fanning a blackened pie with a cookie sheet as the smoke alarm screeched. Patton threw open the window and opened the back door, letting the smoke dissipate.

“I’m sorry!” Virgil cried out, sinking into his hoodie. “I just-you always make special things. I thought you deserved something too.”

Patton’s heart broke at how upset Virgil looked. He crossed the room and pulled the anxious side into a hug. Virgil wrapped his arms around Patton immediately, relaxing slightly at the touch.

“Virge, it’s okay. You tried, that’s what counts.” Patton rubbed Virgil’s back.

Virgil trembled slightly in his arms. “What if I would’ve burned down the kitchen? What would that have done to Thomas? What if it would’ve hurt him?”

“Trust me, kiddo, nothing would’ve happened to Thomas. You know, when I first started learning how to cook, I nearly burned down the kitchen loads of times. That’s why there’s a fire extinguisher under the sink now.” Patton opened the cabinet to show Virgil, who smiled. “Logan told me it was the only way he’d allow me in the kitchen again. And you did what you were supposed to. You got it out of the oven, and it wasn’t on fire, just burned.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Virgil rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the charred pastry. “But we can’t eat this.”

“Why don’t we make a pie together?” Patton asked, heart soaring at the way Virgil’s eyes lit up.

“Really?”

“Of course!” Patton waved his hand, dressing them in two aprons. His was baby blue and said ‘Stand Back! Dad is cooking’ in white. Virgil’s was black and said ‘My cooking is so good, even the smoke alarm cheers me on’ in purple.

As soon as he saw what his apron said, Virgil started laughing. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Anytime, kiddo.”

The two worked on their pie all afternoon, banning a whining Roman and a curious Logan from the kitchen.

When they were finished, they were both covered in flour and smiles.

“Pie is ready!” Virgil called out, barely getting out of the way as Roman raced into the kitchen. Logan walked in, but looked just as excited as his creative counterpart.

Roman reached for the pie, only for Patton to slap his hand away. “Dinner first.”

Despite the protests, Patton managed to have his family sit down and eat some dinner before they dug into the delicious pie.

“Oh my goodness, Patton, this is amazing!” Roman said in between bites.

Patton shook his head. “Oh, no. It was mostly Virgil.”

“Excellent work, Virgil. Is there a secret ingredient?” Logan asked, the pie on his plate already gone.

Virgil shot a smile to Patton.

“Love.”


	8. Fall Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WORD COUNT: ~1.3k
> 
> Pairings: None
> 
> Warnings: Deceit mention, food

Let me know if you want to be on my spooky month tag list!

Virgil smiled at the sight of a giddy Patton as he walked into their apartment. His roommate was practically vibrating with excitement.

“What’s up?” He threw his bag on the floor, heading to the fridge.

“The Harvest Festival is this weekend!” Patton squealed, the grin on his face getting impossibly wider. “We have to go! There’s gonna be games and prizes and rides and-”

“Pat, slow down,” Virgil said with a laugh. “We can go.”

“Yay!” Patton threw his arms around Virgil. “Thank you!”

“What’s the reason for hugs?”

Virgil looked over to see Roman, his face covered in a black goo and his hair pushed back with a headband. The sight had him stifling his laughter in Patton’s hair.

“Do you need a reason for hugs?” Patton asked, pulling away from Virgil.

Roman sent Virgil a mock glare before turning to his bouncy roommate. “No, but something tells me there’s a reason for this one.”

“The Harvest Festival is this weekend,” Virgil explained as he threw some leftovers in the microwave.

Roman gasped. “The Harvest Festival? We have to go. I need to uphold my winning streak at the pie eating competition.”

“You’re going to make yourself sick one of these years.” Logan said as he walked in and headed for his room. “Virgil, I would appreciate if you wouldn’t leave your bag lying where others could trip over it.”

With a nod, Virgil grabbed his bag and took it to his room, a faint smile on his face as he heard Roman and Patton gushing about the festival. He stopped by Logan’s room, shaking his head as his fourth roommate put everything in its proper place.

“You up for the festival, Lo?” Virgil leaned against the doorframe, hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets. “I could use someone to help me with caramel apples.”

“I have a lot of homework to get done, but I suppose going for an hour or two couldn’t hurt.”

A series of beeps told Virgil his food was done. He waved to Logan, who was already pulling out his notes, before heading back into the kitchen.

The day of the festival, Virgil couldn’t help but feel happy. Patton was more excited than he’d ever seen, Logan was getting out of the house for once, and he’d get to see Roman with his face covered in pie.

“What should we do first?” Patton asked as the four of them entered the grounds.

Logan, the only one who’d grabbed a schedule, started to make a plan. “Roman, your pie eating contest isn’t until one, so we could do the rides first and then lunch. After that we’ll have a little bit of time for games before Roman has to report to the park stage.”

“And then we make caramel apples,” Virgil added.

Logan nodded, giving him a smile. “Yes. And then caramel apples.”

Luckily, the festival grounds weren’t too large, nor too crowded. The four were able to go on the few rides with ease.

After coming off the final ride, Logan lead them toward the food area. Heavenly smells were pouring out of this section. Roman’s stomach growled loudly, making them laugh.

“I want the stew,” Patton said, pointing towards a booth with multiple Crockpots.

Logan gestured to a different booth. “They have pot roast and mashed potatoes.”

“That one has pumpkin bread.” Virgil motioned with a nod of his head, before flipping his bangs out of his face.

“Let’s grab our food and meet back here then,” Roman said, already walking toward a booth with soups.

The four enjoyed their lunches, taking bites of each others food, before they headed to Game Alley. Roman dragged Patton down one side, leaving Logan and Virgil to head down the other.

Logan managed to win some prizes off of ring toss and bottle toss, knowing the proper way to throw the rings to win the game. Virgil won a stuffed bat at the dart throw, knowing Patton would adore it. Roman came back with a wet face after bobbing for apples.

Virgil gave him a look. “Where’s Pat?”

“Relax, I didn’t lose him. He won at the cake walk and was picking out a cake.” Roman took another bite out of his apple.

“Guys, look!” They turned, seeing Patton walk up with an apple cobbler. “Doesn’t this look delicious?”

“Roman told us it was a cake walk.” Logan looked at the cobbler. “Though it does look appetizing.”

“It’s a fall dessert walk, but it’s easier to call it a cake walk.” Patton told him as they headed for the park stage.

Logan huffed a little. “That’s misinformation.”

“There were cakes too, Lo, I just didn’t pick one.”

Virgil bumped Logan in the shoulder. “We can always make an apple cake at home. We just need apples.”

“Something they have plenty of here!” Roman waved a hand toward the apple selling booth. There were basket of apples piled high behind the counter.

Logan gave a small nod. “I suppose that would be satisfactory.”

“Great. Now watch me beat these newbies who think they’ll be able to eat faster than I can.”

Watching Roman head up to the stage, Virgil whispered, “Five dollars says that one of them beats him this year.”

“You’re on,” Logan whispered back.

The two of them put on completely innocent acts when Patton gave them a confused look. “What was that?”

Logan held up a finger. “Shh, they’re starting!”

“Thank you all for coming to the Harvest Festival!” Thomas Sanders, captain of the entertainment committee, projected his voice over the crowd. It quieted down almost immediately. “I’m pleased to announce that we’ve raised almost five thousand dollars today. Two thirds of that will be going to the Make a Wish foundation, so give yourselves a round of applause!”

The crowd cheered for a moment before Thomas continued. “While Joan and Talyn are serving up the pie, thank you by the way, I’ll go over the rules. No contestant is allowed the use of their hands. The pie placed in front of you must be completely finished. When done, you must raise your hand. Joan will ask you to open your mouth so we can be sure you’ve completely finished the pie. Are there any questions?”

The contestants all shook their heads.

“No? Great. Talyn, Joan, are they good to go?” Thomas’s friends nodded. “Alright then. Three, two, one!”

The contestants dove into their pies, eating as fast as they possibly could. Virgil, Logan, and Patton watched Roman closely. He was on his last bite-

“We have a winner!”

Their heads swiveled, seeing a man wearing a plush snake over his shoulders smiling brightly, his hand in the air.

Logan discreetly passed Virgil his five dollars when Patton wasn’t looking.

“What’s your name?” Thomas asked, holding out the microphone.

“Just call me D.”

“Well, D, you’ve won our pie eating contest, which means you get a free pie!”

The crowd cheered as the other contestants left the stage. Roman stomped over to them, pouting.

“I was on my last bite!” He whined.

Patton reached up and ruffled his hair. “Maybe you can win your title back next year.”

“Caramel apples?” Virgil asked, hoping to distract Roman.

With a frown, Roman nodded and the four of them headed over to the caramel apple booth. They picked out their apples and toppings, before sitting down to munch on them. Logan disappeared for a few minutes before coming back with a bag of Granny Smiths.

“For pie,” was the only thing he said before he bit into his apple.

The four roommates finished up, thanking the vendors, before heading home.


	9. Candy Shopping

“Ugh, why are we here?” Virgil asked as he and Roman walked into the local Walmart.

Roman gestured to the racks of Halloween candy. “That, my friend. That is why we are here.”

“Dude, Halloween was yesterday.”

“Oh, you are missing out. Come, let me show you exactly why we are here.” He pulled Virgil over to the racks of candy and gestured to the prices. Virgil’s eyes widened as he took in the sales.

“This-this was ten dollars yesterday!” He cried, grabbing the bag of Tootsie Pops.

“Now do you get it?”

Virgil’s eyes scanned over the racks. “Definitely.”


	10. Corn Maze

“Remind me why we’re doing this again?” Virgil asked as he and his brothers walked into the entrance area for Carly’s Corn Maze.

Patton grinned. “Because it’s fun!”

“It makes Dad happy, All American Reject.” Roman said, playfully sticking out his tongue.

A bump to his shoulder made Virgil turn to Logan. “Don’t worry, we won’t get lost. If we need help the workers will be more than happy to point us in the right direction.”

“You can always stay out here instead.” Their father, Thomas, said.

“I can stay too,” Patton offered.

Virgil shook his head. “Nah, let’s go.”


	11. Hay Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WORD COUNT: 261
> 
> Pairings: Moxiety & Logince
> 
> Warnings: None?

“Come on, we’re going on a hay rideeee!” Roman sang as he walked up to the ticket booth.

“Princey, if you keep singing that, I’ll push you off of the side of the cart.” Virgil threatened.

Patton frowned, sliding his arm through Virgil’s. “You wouldn’t really do that, would you? It would ruin our first date.”

Virgil’s normally pale skin burned scarlet. “Fine, I won’t push him off.”

“I, however, promised no such thing,” Logan said, shaking his head as his boyfriend continued to hum under his breath as he bought the tickets. “And your puppy dog eyes won’t work on me.”

Patton pouted, crossing his arms. “I’ll tell Dad.”

“Do you honestly think that Dad would-”

“What are you guys arguing about?” Roman asked as he came back with four tickets. He slipped his arm around Logan’s waist and pecked him on the cheek. Logan blushed deeper than Virgil and attempted to hide his face in Roman’s jacket.

“Logan was telling us that he was going to yeet you off the ride.” Virgil said.

Logan’s head whipped to Virgil, his blush creeping down his chest. “I said no such thing! I only said I was going to push him off.”

“That’s basically what he meant, Lo,” Roman explained, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. “Besides, you don’t have the physical strength for that.”

Logan shot Roman a look. “I’ll have you know that I’ve been keeping myself in shape since freshman year!”

“Last call for the hayride!”

The four of them shared a look before heading over and climbing into the cart.


	12. Apple Picking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WORD COUNT: 360
> 
> Pairings: Familial Royality
> 
> Warnings: None?

The crunch of the leaves underfoot and the crisp air reminded Patton why autumn was his favorite month. There were so many things to do! He had already raked the leaves and jumped in them. He’d watched some of his favorite Halloween movies. And he’d even made pumpkin cookies!

But his absolute favorite thing in the world was going apple picking with his big brother.

“How many apples do you think we’ll pick this year?” He asked, bouncing in the passenger seat of Roman’s convertible. His hair looked as wild as his bouncing.

Roman glanced over, smiling at his brother’s excitement. “I say that we pick as many apples as we can carry! After all, we have to make all of your apple desserts.”

Patton nodded, looking like a bobblehead. “Yeah! Like apple pie, apple crisp, apple dumplings…um…and all the other ones!”

The second Roman had put the car in park, Patton had unbuckled and jumped out of the car. He was practically vibrating as he stood behind the car, waiting for Roman to get out.

“Come on, come on! We have to get the good apples!”

Roman laughed as Patton dragged him into the grove, barely managing to snag a basket to put their apples in. Patton dragged him all the way to the back before letting go.

Patton pointed up. “Can you lift me? I want those.”

“Alright, on three.” Placing his hands on Patton’s hips, Roman prepared to lift his brother onto his shoulder. “One…two….three!”

Since he’d been working out, Roman had no issues lifting Patton. His younger brother happily sat on his shoulder as he picked apples, passing them down for Roman to put in the basket.

The two moved like a well oiled machine, filling their basket within the hour.

“Alright, Pat, I think we’re good on apples.” Roman said as he carefully put Patton down on the ground.

Patton looked at the basket, a smile bursting onto his face. “Perfect! We’ll have enough for all of the treats! I can’t wait to make them.”

“Me neither.” Roman hoisted the basket onto his opposite shoulder. “Now let’s go pay for these.”


	13. Friday the 13th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 327
> 
> Pairings: Familial LAMP
> 
> Warnings: Anxiety

The closer it got to Friday the 13th, the more anxious Virgil got. He knew that Logan would call him irrational, but he couldn’t help it.

He was superstitious.

Step on a crack, break your mother’s back. Don’t let a black cat cross your path. Never break a mirror, it’s seven years of bad luck.

All of the superstitions that Thomas had learned swirled around in his thoughts as he headed into the commons of the mindscape. Ever since the others had come into his room when he ducked out, he’d been making an effort to spend more time out of his room.

“Virgil!” Roman cried from his place on the couch.

Patton looked up, a huge smile on his face. But of course, with Patton being in charge of emotions, he knew that something was up right away. The smile vanished and his Dad Look appeared. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Virgil said, cursing himself for speaking too quickly.

“Something is clearly wrong. You would benefit from telling us, but we will not press you.” Cup of coffee in hand, Logan exited the kitchen and took a seat in the armchair.

With all three of the other sides looking at him, Virgil broke. “I just…Friday the 13th is coming up, and I know it’s stupid but I’ve always been superstitious and I’m worried that Thomas is going to do something and…yeah.”

Patton got up off the floor and held out his arms. Virgil walked over and hugged him tightly, burying his face in Patton’s chest.

“Kiddo, I’m glad you told us.”

“Superstitions are nothing more than myth.” Logan’s voice was much closer than before. “But if it helps you, I can explain away any worries you might have.”

Logan’s arms wrapped around Patton and Virgil, as did Roman’s.

“I can distract you with more Disney theories,” Roman whispered.

All of Virgil’s worries melted away. Surrounded by his family, the only thing he could feel was love.


	14. Pumpkin Spice Latte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 150
> 
> Pairings: None
> 
> Warnings: None?

“Oh  **no**.”

The other sides looked over to Virgil, who’d been sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone. Virgil’s eyes were blown wide and his hand was clamped over his mouth. Instead of speaking, he simply turned the phone around.

The image on the screen made the other sides freeze.

“You don’t think-”

“No way, he wouldn’t-”

“We must prepare for the worst.”

The sides all sunk out at once, rising up in the control center of Thomas’s mind. There sat their worst nightmare.

He smirked at the four of them, sitting in the master chair, his legs thrown over the side.

“You don’t want to do this,” Patton said gently.

Logan nodded behind him. “Thomas has gone a month without added sugar, he doesn’t need this.”

“That’s what you think. But…you’re wrong.”

Remy flipped the master switch, taking control of Thomas.

“Time for a pumpkin spice latte!”


	15. Pranks

A loud screech echoed down the hall, making Virgil snicker. He heard stomping coming toward his room and just managed to put on a neutral face before Roman appeared in the doorway.

“Is this yours?”

Roman entered the room, holding a stretch of saran wrap in his hand. The faintest hints of makeup were stuck to it.

“Was the flour in the hair dryer yours?”

“You stole my DVD!”

“You said I could borrow it!”

“What is going on here?”

Roman and Virgil turned to find Patton standing in the doorway. He was giving them both the Dad Look.

“Nothing!”


	16. Couples Costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: ~1k
> 
> Pairings: Logicality & Prinxiety
> 
> Warnings: Deceit participates, nsfw implied, snakes, I think that’s it?

“Roman, for the last time, I’m not doing a couples costume with you.”

Roman trailed behind Virgil as the anxious side headed for the kitchen, whining. “Why not? I know you love me, why won’t you do this?”

“Who ever said that I loved you?” Virgil replied, opening the fridge.

Roman plastered himself to Virgil’s back, whispering, “You did. Multiple times. Last-”

“OKAY!” Virgil closed the fridge and spun around. “If I do a costume with you, you have to promise to never bring up…that…again. What if Patton and Logan-”

“Were in the kitchen?”

The two turned to see Logan and Patton sitting at the table. Patton had two hands over his mouth to keep from squealing.

Logan looked unimpressed. “Could you perhaps refrain from speaking about things that are best kept private in communal spaces?”

Roman crossed his arms. “This coming from the one who called Patton ‘ _Daddy_ ’.”

“IT WAS ONE TIME!” Logan blurted out, his face turning red.

A confused look crossed Patton’s face. “What’s wrong about calling someone Daddy?”

“It-there’s a different meaning-” Logan stuttered, putting his face in his hands. He completely missed the teasing grin on Patton’s face. “I’ll explain it to you later dearest.”

“So you two are doing a couples costume?” Patton asked, done with teasing his boyfriend.

Virgil sighed. “Apparently.”

“Lolo, we should do one too!” Patton shook Logan’s arm, forcing the other man to look at him. “Please?”

“I don’t see the need to-don’t give me the puppy dog eyes, Patton.” Logan closed his eyes, only opening them when he was facing Virgil. “Why did you have to teach him that?”

Virgil put on an innocent face. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I  _didn’t_ hear you talking about costumes?”

Roman and Virgil jumped, latching onto each other. Patton flashed the new addition a smile. “Deceit! Did you want to dress up too?”

“Absolutely  _not_.” Came the reply.

“Don’t you dress up every day, Mr. Hyde?” Roman mocked, shooting a glare at the lying side.

Deceit simply raised an eyebrow, looking at Roman. Logan held back a snicker as Roman gasped. “This is not dress up! I am a  _Prince_.”

“Now, now, let’s not fight.” Patton turned to Deceit. “If you want to be a part of the party, you have to promise not to argue with anyone. And that goes for everyone.”

Deceit gave a sharp nod.

“Roman?”

“Ugh, fine!”

Patton clapped his hands together, a smile on his face. “Great! I can’t wait to see everyone’s costumes!”

The rest of the month flew by as everyone finished up their costumes. No one would reveal who they were going to be, least of all Deceit. By the time Halloween rolled around, the sides were excited to see what everyone had chosen to be.

They all rose up, or appeared in Virgil’s case, in the commons at the same time. Patton began to squeal over Roman and Virgil’s Princess Bride costumes.

“That red dress fits you so perfectly Roman! And Virgil, the black always looks good on you!”

Before either one could answer, Logan spoke. “Is that-did Roman lend you his sword?”

Roman smirked, looping an arm around Virgil. “In more ways-”

He let out a hiss of pain as Virgil stomped on his foot. “Yeah, it’s his katana.”

“Can you explain your costume? I don’t get it.” Roman asked as he sat down to massage his foot.

“It’s easier if we show you!” Patton giggled. He turned to Logan, placing a hand on his neck. “Ready?”

Logan pulled Patton into his arms, kissing him gently.

“You’re that picture!”

“‘That picture’ has a name. It’s called  _V-J Day in Times Square_. The photograph was taken by Alfred Eisenstaedt on August 14th, 1945.” Logan explained as he fiddled with his glasses. “This painting is well known in history. It was the perfect costume, as I will take any excuse to kiss Patton.”

“Aww, Lolo!” Patton pulled him close, kissing him on the nose.

“I was fully aware that the party had started.”

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry DecEEE!” Patton jumped as he turned around and laid eyes on the other Side.

“This is Christine.” A black snake laid across Deceit’s shoulders, wearing a small, red wig. Her tongue flicked out of her mouth, tasting the air. Deceit was wearing a white mask on the scaly side of his face, and had a cape sitting underneath the snake.

Logan analyzed the costume. “Are you the Phantom?”

“ _No_.”

“And your snake is…Christine? Is her name actually Christine?”

“ _No_ and  _yes_.” Deceit stroked the snake’s head. “Her name is Nagini.”

Patton, who had finally recovered, flashed him a smile. “Well, I wasn’t expecting you to do a double costume, but I think you might have us all beat!”

“WHAT?” Roman cried out. “It took me weeks to finish this costume!”

“I’ve been working on this for years,” Deceit admitted, before glancing at his feet. “I  _always_ thought I’d get to wear it.”

Patton felt his heart break at Deceit’s expression. While some of his words may have been lies, you couldn’t hide a face of sadness.

“Deceit is the winner!” Patton declared. He pulled out the trophy and handed it over. “The winner gets a trophy and they also get to pick the movie tonight, if you want?”

“That would be  _terrible_.” Deceit said, his face lighting up. “Phantom of the Opera?”

“That’s not even Halloween related!” Roman protested. Virgil tugged on his arm and whispered something in his ear. Roman’s face flushed red. “You know what, Phantom of the Opera sounds great.”

Patton, though a little disturbed, flashed Virgil a thankful smile.

Deceit slipped the disc in and they all settled on the couch for a quiet night.


	17. Scary Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Lamp
> 
> Word Count: 297
> 
> Warnings: Anxiety, fear

The anxious side was trembling, his hood pulled down as far as he could get it. Despite this, he nodded at Patton’s question. “I’m-I’m fine, Pat. No need-don’t worry about me.”

Patton peered at Virgil, before he shook his head. “No, you’re not fine. Roman, turn the movie off.”

“But-”

“ ** _Off_**.”

It was rare that Patton pulled out the Dad Voice, but doing so forced the others to listen to him. Roman immediately moved and turned off the movie and the TV.

Logan slid over to Virgil’s other side, observing his behavior. “He’s terrified.”

“Virgil, it’s okay to be scared.”

Virgil looked up, shocked that Roman was the one telling him this. Roman. The bravest of them all. The one who charged into Dragon Witch territory with no hesitation.

The one Virgil wished he could be.

“I get scared all the time.” He continued, kneeling in front of Virgil. “I’m scared when I fight off the nightmares. I’m scared when I pitch a new idea. I’m scared when I help Thomas with relationships. There are so many things that I’m scared of.”

“But you’re so brave,” Virgil whispered. “You slayed the Dragon Witch. You took on the Dark Sides. You run a whole kingdom in the Imagination!”

“The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, but he who conquers that fear.” Logan quoted, intertwining his fingers with Virgil’s.

Patton slid an arm around his shoulders. “We’re all afraid. And that movie was really scary.”

“We don’t have to watch any more scary movies.” Roman crossed his arms on Virgil’s lap, gazing up at him. “We can watch whatever you want.”

“Nightmare Before Christmas?”

Roman smiled, before popping up and pressing a kiss to Virgil’s cheek. “Nightmare before Christmas it is.”


	18. Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: ~700
> 
> Pairings: Royality and Analogical
> 
> Warnings: Insecurities, I think that’s it

"Do we  _have_ to go? Why can’t they come here?” Prince Roman whined to his boyfriend as he tied his wings down with a red sash.

Patton was standing on a stool, helping him. “Roman, you know why they can’t come here. Virgil is tethered to that spot, he can’t leave.”

“But our place is so majestic! And theirs is so…creepy.”

“Roman!” Patton jumped off the stool and moved to stand in front of him. “Their place only looks like that because Logan is the only one who can work. Maybe we could help them fix up their place?”

“Doom and Gloom probably likes the eerie vibe.” Roman put on his jacket. He easily looked over Patton, twisting in the mirror. “You can’t see my wings, right?”

Patton shook his head. “Nope!”

“Alright, short stuff, ready to go?” A teasing grin crept onto Roman’s face as he looked down at the dwarf.

_Patton’s lucky. Regular people think he is just short. He doesn’t have to hide any parts of himself._

“-right?”

Roman’s eyes snapped to Patton’s. A slight blush settled over his face. “I’m sorry dearest, what were you saying?”

Big blue eyes stared up at Roman, full of concern. “Roman, are you okay? Remember what you told me. It’s okay to be sad.”

“I just…I hate having to hide away my wings.” His wings fluttered as much as they could while trapped beneath the fabric. “The humans would adore them.”

“You know the rules,” Patton said, climbing up on his stool to be level with Roman’s eyes. “We can’t break monster code.”

The sadness in Roman’s eyes made Patton want to tear up the rulebook. No one should have to feel bad about themselves. Instead, he settled for pulling Roman into a quick kiss.

“I love you, my prince.”

The sadness in Roman’s eyes remained, but it was covered by a layer of love. “As I love you, my little puffball.”

Pecking a kiss to Roman’s cheek, Patton jumped off the stool. “We’ve gotta get going! Logan and Virgil are going to wonder where we are!”

Roman waved his phone in the air. “Our Uber is here.”

Ten minutes later, they were ringing the doorbell at the old Stormhold Manor. Logan opened the door, waving them in. He knew better than to verbally invite them in. You never knew if a vampire was lurking about and it had taken him and Virgil almost a decade to get rid of the last one.

A flash of white light knocked Patton over. “Pat, you made it!”

“Of course we did!” Patton giggled. “How have things been?”

“Smoky.”

Patton tilted his head in confusion. “Wha-”

“Virgil, I swear-”

“Logan lost his temper because of his show last night.” Virgil explained, shooting a loving grin at Logan. “Almost caught the couch on fire.”

“WHY would you have someone so unaware of animals on Animal Planet?!” Logan cried out.

Untying his sash, Roman said, “Careful there Specs. You’ve got smoke pouring out of your ears.”

“Guys, we’ve got company.” Virgil’s voice came from near the window. “Some stupid kids again.”

“When will they understand that our house is  _not haunted_?!”

The doorbell chimed, the sound echoing through the house.

Roman raised an eyebrow. “You can’t tell me that doesn’t sound like it belongs in the Addams Family.”

Grumbling, Logan walked over to the door and opened it. Two children stood before them, dressed as a lifeguard, complete with sunglasses, and a doctor.

“Uh-trick or treat?”

Logan blinked. They hadn’t had trick or treaters in years. “Oh. Um, I don’t-”

“Here you go!” Patton said, dropping a handful of candy into each of their pillowcases. “Have a happy Halloween!”

“You too!” They called back as they darted down the driveway and back to the street.

Logan closed the door, rubbing his temples. “Thank you Patton.”

“Where did you get that candy?” Virgil asked as he materialized next to Logan, pecking the fire elemental on the cheek.

Patton gave them a sheepish grin and pulled his hands out of his pockets, revealing even  _more_ candy. “I always have some.”

“Alright, well now that we’ve scared a few kids for the night, can we start game night?” Roman asked as he bounced on his toes, his wings fluttering behind him. “I need to retake my title for Clue.”

Logan flashed him a grin. “It’s on.”


	19. Haunted House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: ~1k
> 
> Pairings: Pre-logicality, pre-prinxiety, Remy x Preston
> 
> Warnings: Almost anxiety attack, general fear, implied nsfw, let me know if there’s anything else!
> 
> (This one takes place in the 'A Different Side of Hogwarts' universe!)

“There is a perfectly logical explanation as to why it is nicknamed the Shrieking Shack,” Logan said as he walked through Hogsmeade with his three best friends.

Roman rolled his eyes. “And what  _is_ the explanation?”

“Werewolves,” Virgil said, tugging on the sleeves of his jacket. “That’s what I was always told.”

Patton nodded, jumping up and down to keep warm. “Me too!”

“I’m sure that it’s just the way the wind blows through the shack, given its age” Logan explained as he looked over at the house on the hill.

Pulling his hood up, Virgil said, “Sounds legit.”

“However, based on our essay on werewolves this past week for Defense Against the Dark Arts, there is a high probability of the source of the shrieking being a werewolf. Though, I don’t see how it would get in. There aren’t any windows, and I can’t see a door…” Logan’s brow furrowed, his scarf fluttering as a chilling breeze blew.

Patton shivered and rubbed his arms. “M-m-maybe we should go get some butter-butterbeer?”

“I told all of you to dress warmly.” Logan reprimanded as he pulled a scarf out of his jacket pocket. The familiar Hufflepuff crest was emblazoned on the end. “You’re lucky I grabbed this before we left.”

Without thinking, he unfurled the scarf, took a step forward, and began to wrap it around Patton’s neck. As he finished, he realized just how close their faces were.

He coughed, clearing his throat and taking a step back. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Patton said dreamily, before blinking himself out of it. “Yep! Nice and warm now.”

“Maybe we should head to the Hog’s Head, both of your faces are flushed,” Roman teased as he and Virgil grinned at the two.

Even more redness crept into their cheeks, but Logan shook his head. “Nonsense. We should get closer to the shack so that we can figure out the nickname.”

“What?!” Virgil shrieked.

Logan turned to Virgil. “Of course, we can always head inside. It was merely a suggestion.”

“No way, I’m heading over there. I’m not afraid!” Roman said, before taking off at a dead sprint toward the shack.

Virgil’s eyes widened. “Roman! What are you doing?!”

“I’ll go get him,” Logan said with a sigh, before chasing after him.

“No, no, no, they can’t go there,” Virgil said, his breath coming out in pants. “A werewolf is going to jump out and eat him, and he’ll never…”

“Never what?” Patton asked softly as he reached out and pulled Virgil into a hug.

Virgil clung to Patton. A choked whisper came from his throat. “He’ll never know.”

“Why don’t we go get them then?” Virgil shook his head frantically and Patton continued. “I don’t think a werewolf can come out during the day. They’re only transformed by the light of a full moon, right?”

Virgil blinked, confused. “How did you-”

“I listen to Logan,” Patton said, a little too quickly. He flushed, before taking Virgil’s hand. “Do you want to go? Or stay here?”

Looking down the path, Virgil took a deep breath. “Let’s go.”

The two Hufflepuffs hurried down the path, following the cheerful whoops of Roman and the grumbling comments of Logan. By the time they reached the shack, Roman’s excitement had vanished and even Logan was trembling slightly.

“Uh, Lo?” Virgil’s voice wavered slightly. “How is it supposed to be wind when there aren’t any windows?”

“My earlier statement appears to be incorrect. Though perhaps it’s because of the cracks in the wood?”

Logan’s face had gone pale.

Inching closer, Roman whispered, “I’m not afraid.”

“Roman, you shouldn’t-”

“AWOOOO!”

The four of them screamed, falling backwards into the snow. Laughter was heard shortly after, followed by Remy walking out from around the house.

“That was too perfect!”

Logan glared at his brother, his face red again. He turned to Virgil, who was shaking. “Are you alright?”

“I’m-I’m okay.”

Roman started to reach out, but Patton was already in front of Virgil, rubbing his shoulders. “Hey, it’s okay. Breathe with me.”

“Rem, you could’ve sent him into an anxiety attack!” Preston shouted as he came around the other corner of the house. His hair was slightly mussed.

Remy stared at Virgil, guilt filling him instantly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

Preston darted over to Virgil. Patton had moved out of the way, knowing that the two were close.

“Virgil, look at me please?” When Virgil did, Preston saw the tears his baby brother was holding back. “Remember the counting? In for four.”

“Hold for seven,” Roman continued, gently taking Virgil’s hand to ground him.

“Out for eight.”

Patton stood back, worried for Virgil. He wanted to help, but he knew that crowding Virgil would make it a lot worse.

Logan crossed his arms, turning back to his brother.

“I don’t need that look, I said I was sorry.” Remy said, his tone much softer than his words.

Logan rolled his eyes. “I am fully aware of what you said. I have ears and a brain that functions. Unlike  _you_ , who thinks it’s necessary to find a way into  _every_ aspect of my life! Was the castle not good enough for your…excursions with Preston?”

Remy flushed red, but pulled his brother in to give him a noogie. “C’mon, are you really that upset that I cut into time with your friends? Did I not give you enough of a chance to prove to your boyfriend how smart you are?”

Logan glanced over at Patton, a fond look in his eyes, before he turned back. “Just…be more mindful next time.”

Remy nodded. “Will do, little bro.”

Preston cleared his throat, getting everyone’s attention. Virgil stood glued to his side, looking much less scared. “Alright, we’re gonna go get some butterbeer.”

“On me,” Remy said as he and Logan rejoined the group. “I apologize. I didn’t think that would scare you guys that much.”

Virgil turned to Remy, a small smile on his face. “Thank you.”

“No problem, little Night.” Remy ruffled Virgil’s hair. “Gotta be nice to my future brother-in-law.”

“REMY!”


	20. Haunted Carnival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 474
> 
> Pairings: LAMP
> 
> Warnings: Death mention, major character death implied
> 
> Please don’t read this if you’re in a bad place, okay?

_Co  see Ha ley’  H  se  f Ho r rs._

Along with missing letters, the poster had many rips and tears. Orange rust coated the chain link fence it was posted on.

The Fata Morgana Carnival had been deserted for years. The town had deemed it too costly to bulldoze the property, so the carnival stayed. Over the years, rumors had sprung up.

_They went bankrupt._

_The workers were too creepy._

_The house of horrors was too realistic._

Out of all the rumors, only one was believed by the entire town.

“Roman,  _why_  are we here?” Virgil asked as he stood outside the front gate with his boyfriends. “Haven’t you heard the stories?”

“What stories?”

Logan cleared his throat. “Virgil, Roman only just moved here last year. And those stories are simply rumors.”

_“What stories?”_

“The girl who ran this carnival was murdered by her own employees. Her body wasn’t even found until a week later, when the flies had started to pick at her.  _They left her in the House of Horrors, Roman._ ” As he ran through the list, Virgil’s breathing had picked up.

Patton started to rub his back, looking over at the other two. “Guys, if Virgil is this freaked out, maybe we should go.”

“Well,  _I’m_  not afraid.” Puffing his chest out, Roman headed for the front gate.

A whimper fell from Virgil’s mouth. “Please don’t.”

Logan looked from Virgil to Roman, the gears whirring in his head. “I’ll retrieve him.”

“No, Logan, don’t!”

Shaking, Virgil watched as Logan disappeared through the front gate. Patton stopped rubbing his back, choosing to hold his hand instead. Virgil could feel how sweaty it was.

After five minutes had passed, the two of them heard a terrified scream echo through the park. Without a second of hesitation, they sprinted into the park, desperate to find their boyfriends. As they rounded a corner, they ran straight into Roman, sending him to the ground.

“Roman? Are you okay?” Patton asked as he helped Roman to his feet.

Virgil looked around. “Where’s Logan?”

“I thought he was with you.” Roman said as he dusted off his jeans.

Heart racing once more, Virgil shook his head. “No, he went after you.”

Another scream echoed through the park. Roman’s face went white as he realized where it had come from.

The three of them headed for the House of Horrors, holding hands to stay together. Virgil was on the brink of an anxiety attack. The only thing holding it back was the thought that if it happened now they’d never find Logan.

As they reached the building, Roman reached out and opened the door. The carnival had lost power long ago, leaving each of the buildings in pure darkness.

Patton fumbled with his phone, turning on the flashlight. As the beam illuminated the room, his eyes widened.

“Logan!”


	21. Ghost!Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 364
> 
> Pairing: Logince
> 
> Warnings: major character death, mention of shooting, ghosts, I think that’s it?

**_BANG!_ **

Logan had expected to slip into unconsciousness and feel nothing. That’s what he’d always believed would happen when he died.

He hadn’t expected to be shaken awake by a glowing figure dressed in a prince costume.

“Finally! Someone else!” The figure said, a blinding smile on his face. “Oh, I mean-I’m sorry you died, but I’ve just been so bored here by myself and-”

“I died? Then how-” Logan’s words were cut off as he looked down to see himself glowing as well. “What-”

“You’re a ghost! Like me!” The prince floated around him. “I’ve been a ghost for…fifty years give or take, so if you want to know anything, just ask!”

“What’s your name? Can we leave here or are we bound to where we died? Can others hear us? Are you why they thought this theater was haunted?” The questions poured out of Logan’s mouth. He had more, but he refrained himself from overwhelming the other ghost.

“Whoa, that’s a lot. My name is Roman Sanders!” He did a twirl before bowing. “We are able to leave, but you lose your memories if you go too far for too long. That’s how I lost…never mind. Others can hear us, but it takes a lot of energy. And yes, I am why they call this the haunted theater.”

“How do you gather energy?”

“You can steal it from the power grid. At least, that’s how I’ve done it.” Roman floated over to center stage, striking a pose.

Logan stared. _This is who I’m stuck with forever?_

“Yeah, you are,” Roman responded, his shoulders drooping. “Ghosts are…connected. If we’re close enough, we can hear each other’s thoughts. But if you do want to leave, the door is open. I think you can live in the building next door, it should still be close enough for you to retain your memories.”

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to offend.”  _Odd that ghosts can feel guilt._ “May I ask how you died?”

Over the next fifty years, Logan and Roman went from acquaintances to friends to boyfriends.

And while Logan hadn’t expected to become a ghost, he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	22. Out in a Graveyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Analogical
> 
> Word Count: 306
> 
> Warnings: Major character deaths

“Logan, it’s getting really late and I don’t know where we are.”

The two had gone to Roman’s cast party but had chosen to leave early. No cabs were available, so they’d decided just to walk home. They hadn’t realized that the theater was in a part of the city neither of them normally went to, which lead to them getting lost fairly quickly.

Logan looked at his phone, frustrated. “I’m not getting any signal, so I can’t open Google Maps. Can you try?”

Virgil pulled out his phone, clutching it with a death grip. He tapped at it for a moment, before shaking his head. “I don’t have a signal either.”

“Maybe we should-wait, is that Du Mort Cemetery?” Logan asked, heading to the plaque.

The iron gates stood tall, twisting into eerie shapes in Virgil’s imagination. A low fog had settled over the gravestones. If it hadn’t been late or real life, Virgil would’ve thought it was cool.

Right now, it gave him an awful feeling in his stomach.

Virgil hurried toward his boyfriend as a raven flew overhead. “Lo, can we try to head back? Or find someone to ask for directions?”

“No need. I pass by this cemetery on my way home from work. If we walk through to the other gate, I’ll be able to get us home.” As he explained, Logan tugged on the gate. It opened with a low creak.

A squeak escaped Virgil’s throat. “Lo, this is a bad idea.”

“Nonsense, Virgil. Everything in here is already dead, nothing can hurt you.” Logan held out a hand. “And I promise to protect you.”

“O-okay.” Despite the fear settling in his gut, Virgil trusted his boyfriend. He reached out and took Logan’s hand, heading into the cemetery.

_“Extra, extra, read all about it! Two men murdered in the cemetery!”_


	23. Heard a Scary Noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 290
> 
> Pairings: Could be read as either romantic or platonic prinxiety
> 
> Warnings: Fear, blood

Heart pounding, Virgil ran for his life. He never should’ve come in here by himself.

Usually, the Imagination was a safe place. It was filled with all of the dogs Thomas had ever seen (and cats, which made Patton happy because they didn’t set off his allergies) and was almost always full of sunshine and rainbows.

 _Almost_ being the keyword.

Virgil had been enjoying walking through the forest, letting the rabbits flock at his feet, when Thomas had been convinced by Joan to watch a horror movie.

The rabbits and sunshine had instantly vanished, leaving Virgil in the dark. He’d started walking back to Roman’s room when the snapping of twigs had started his fight or flight reflexes.

He’d chosen flight.

As he sprinted for the door, he tripped over a root. Pain exploded through his nose as he fell face-first to the ground, not moving quickly enough to stop himself.

“Virgil!”

Strong hands rolled him over. Instead of the face of his killer, he was met with the face of Roman.

“Oh my god, you’re bleeding. Let’s get you inside.”

Roman scooped Virgil up and headed for his room. Gently setting the anxious side down on the bed, he grabbed a box of tissues. “Here.”

Virgil grabbed a handful, attempting to stop the blood flowing from his nose. “Thanks.”

“Why were you running?”

An ashamed blush covered Virgil’s face. “I thought-I thought you were a murderer.”

“Because of the horror movie?” Roman asked, pulling out more tissues and handing them over. Virgil nodded. “I promise you that there are no murderers in the Imagination. But if there ever was, you’d just have to call my name and I’d be there to fight them for you.”

“Thanks, Ro.”

“Anytime, Stormcloud.”


	24. Walking Home Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 282
> 
> Pairings: Platonic or romantic LAMP, dealer’s choice
> 
> Warnings: None?

Logan enjoyed walking at night. While the others were convinced that there was constantly a murderer after them, Logan knew how to keep himself safe. He always walked in a well lit, public area. He also had pepper spray and an extremely loud alarm attached to his keychain. And he always made sure he knew the way.

After spending a fair amount of time at Virgil’s Halloween Party, which was more of a gathering as he’d only invited the people he was close with, Logan decided to walk home. Virgil had protested and begged to call Logan an Uber. Logan had simply shaken his head, telling his friends that he would inform them of his arrival at home, before walking out the door.

The usually busy street was quiet, giving Logan ample time to think. He thought about the choices his friends had made for Halloween, and smiled to himself about how perfect they had been. Patton had gone as a puppy, Roman as Shakespeare (more specifically from a musical called Something Rotten! as he’d been informed) and Virgil had been Eeyore.

As he walked, the cold started to settle into his bones. He pulled on a hat that Virgil had knitted for him, the gloves Roman had made, and the scarf that Patton had crocheted. It had been a Christmas gift from all of them and he wore the set every chance he got.

As soon as he got home, he texted the others to let them know he’d gotten home safely.

**Virgil: Thank god**

**Roman: Night, Nerd!**

**Patton: Good night Logan! Sweet dreams! <3**

He collapsed into his bed, the love of his family carrying him into a blissful sleep.


	25. Ghost Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 670
> 
> Pairings: LAMP
> 
> Warnings: Food mention
> 
> The Wiki for the “ghost” story

The crackle and heat of the campfire combined with the company of his boyfriends made Virgil smile. He’d been completely against camping at first until Roman had revealed that they weren’t heading to the woods. He’d booked a site at a state park, telling the others that there was no way he was going without a shower for a whole three days.

As soon as they’d arrived, Roman and Patton had set up the tent. Even though they’d gotten a pop-up to make it easier it had still taken them around twenty minutes.

While those two had wrestled with the tent, Virgil and Logan had gone to the ranger station and bought wood for the weekend. By the time Logan had gotten the fire lit, Roman and Patton had finished setting up the tent, showing Virgil the air mattresses and blanket fort inside.

Virgil pulled his marshmallow out of the fire and headed to the s’more station.

“Darling, that marshmallow isn’t even cooked!” Roman called out, spewing a mouthful of s’more everywhere.

“It’s better than burnt!” He called back, giggling as he heard Roman’s offended gasp.

As soon as Virgil had sat back down, Logan stood up. “I propose that we engage in one more camping tradition.”

“What’s that, Lo?” Patton flashed Logan a big smile, looking at him as though he’d hung the stars.

The intensity of the look made Logan flush a pretty pink. “Ghost stories. But I’ll refrain from telling any if Virgil isn’t okay with it.”

Virgil weighed the pros and cons, like Logan had taught him. The pros: it would make his boyfriends happy, they would assure him from any worries he had, and ghost stories weren’t real. The cons: it would temporarily make him more anxious.

“I’ll be okay. I have all of you.” A soft blush made its way up Virgil’s chest. It had taken him almost six months to display his affection verbally, but the looks on his boyfriends’ faces each time was worth it.

A blazing hot arm laid across his shoulders as soft fingers laced with his own.

Logan gave him a fond smile before clearing his throat. “This one is called-”

“Hold on, Starlight, you’ve gotta give it a spookier vibe! Use the flashlight.”

Blushing harder at Roman’s nickname, Logan grabbed the flashlight, turning it on and holding it under his face. The sharp angle of his cheekbones made the shadows even creepier.

“This one is called the Beast of Bray Road.” He started, his eyes lighting up as he began to tell the tale.

_“On a quiet night, on a rural road in a small town in Wisconsin, four teenagers were walking home from a party. As they neared an intersection, they saw what appeared to be a bear. It wasn’t until the creature turned that they saw human eyes staring back at them. It rose to its seven-foot-height, startling the teenagers. They ran, hoping to get home before they were taken by the beast._

_Three of them made it._

_The rumor of the beast quickly spread through town. The police sat at the intersection the next night, hoping to capture the beast or prove its existence a prank._

_The next morning, all they found was the crushed police car.”_

The flashlight turned off, turning Logan from frightening to loving in an instant.

“Virge? Are you alright?”

Even though he was trembling, Virgil nodded. “I-it’s not true. It’s just a story. And even if it was true, the three of you would protect me.”

“That’s right, my love.” After planting a kiss to his forehead, Logan pulled Virgil out of the chair. “Why don’t we head to sleep?”

“The fire-”

“It’s hardly even ash at his point.” Roman announced as he poked it with a stick. The glowing embers dimmed with each passing second. “It’ll burn itself out.”

As soon as Virgil nodded, the four of them piled into the tent. The warmth of his boyfriends put Virgil straight to sleep. Only dreams of love filled his head.


	26. Ghost Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: ~500
> 
> Pairings: None
> 
> Warnings: Asylum, ghosts, let me know if there’s anything else

“Roman, I don’t see why we have to do this. It’s ridiculous.”

Whirling around, Roman was glad his Go-Pro was strapped to his chest. “Come on, Logan, don’t you want to see a real life ghost?”

“There is no such thing.” Logan argued, mad that he’d allowed his best friend to drag him into this. Passing by an old asylum on their way back home did not mean that they had to go ghost hunting in said asylum.

“By that logic, you have nothing to be afraid of.”

Pressing his lips together, Logan glared at Roman. How dare he use sound logic in this instance? “Fine. We’ll look around, but only for half an hour.”

Roman fist pumped the air before running up to the door. Logan watched him struggle as he walked up behind him.

“What seems to be the issue?”

A heavy sigh left Roman’s mouth. “Shut up and pick the lock already.”

Knowing it was best to allow Roman to get this out of his system, Logan knelt and pulled out his lock pick kit. “I regret telling you that I know how to do this.”

Roman said nothing, waiting patiently until the lock opened and was placed on the floor. He shifted from one foot to the other, waiting.

“Let’s go.”

The two entered the asylum, immediately feeling chills run up their spines. Roman shuffled closer to Logan, refusing to verbally admit his fear.

Holding up a hand, Logan merely laughed. “It’s just a breeze. A building this old is likely to have structural damage, so there’s probably a hole in the wall somewhere.”

“R-right.”

As they continued through the building, Roman got more and more frustrated. None of the ghosts were answering on the tape recorder, and he’d gotten no visual proof.

That is, until a dark shadow flickered at the end of the hall, disappearing into a room.

“Did you-”

“Was that-”

Clinging to each other, they made their way into the room. A tattered patch of plaid fabric hung out from underneath the mattress of the wire frame bed. Logan picked it up, surprised when it didn’t disintegrate.

“Roman.”

“Ghost, if you’re in here with us, I’m going to turn on the Spirit Box. Use it to communicate with us, okay?”

“ _Roman_.”

“Shh, Logan, there’s definitely something in here.” A hissing filled the room as Roman flicked the switch on the spirit box. “What’s your name?”

“ **-gil.** ”

“Gil?”

“ **Virgil.** ”

“When did-”

“ ** _LEAVE._** ”

Logan grabbed Roman and dragged him down the hall as he sprinted back toward the front door. He ran faster when he heard another set of footsteps behind them.

They burst out the double doors, dove into the car, and drove off.

“There-there was something-someone else-”

“That’s what I was trying to tell you!” Logan shouted, pulling the tattered fabric out of his pocket. “Look.”

Roman looked at the fabric before his eyes flicked back to the road. “I don’t understand.”

“Roman, I saw this exact fabric on a sweatshirt in Hollister. Last week.”

“WHAT?!”

“That ghost…I guarantee he wasn’t dead long.”

“ **I wasn’t.** ”


	27. Spooky Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 334
> 
> Pairings: Platonic Royality
> 
> Warnings: Mention of nightmares

Crumpled papers littered the floor around Roman’s feet as he tossed another idea to the ground. It was getting late and he knew that he should be in bed right now.

But he didn’t want to be.

For the past three videos, he’d been unable to produce an idea on time. Each of the others had stepped in, thankfully, but he couldn’t help but feel as though he was letting Thomas down. He was creativity! It was his job!

His inability to create wasn’t what scared him.

It was the fears he knew he had.

The ones that would manifest in his dreams.

He knew that Sleep, Remy as he now wished to be called because “the fans are so creative”, wasn’t responsible for dreams. That lay in the subconscious of each of the sides. Whomever had the strongest dreams usually controlled the one Thomas would have.

And a Nightmare would definitely be the strongest.

Soft raps on his door pulled him out of his mind. Crossing the room, stepping on a few papers along the way, he opened the door to find Patton.

“Sle-Remy told me that you weren’t sleeping and I wanted to see what was wrong.”

The pure concern in Patton’s eyes caused Roman’s tears and words to spill out of him. He told Patton everything as the father figure lead him to the bed and tucked him in. A hand started rubbing his back as his words faded into hiccups.

“Ro, you can’t do everything all the time. Sometimes you get into a creative slump,” Patton whispered, continuing the back rub. “Sometimes Thomas can’t think straight, or his anxiety runs high, or his emotions get to be too much. But you have us, and we’re always here to help you.”

“Th-thanks Pat.”

“Anytime.” The back rub died off. “Did you want me to stay?”

“Please?”

Shooting Roman a smile, Patton climbed under the covers and opened his arms.

Virgil and Logan found them clinging to each other the next morning.


	28. Playing Scary Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Prinxiety

“You want to do  _ **what**_?”

“Deep breaths, Kiddo.”

“We should do another horror game video! The Famders loved it last time, I’m sure they’d enjoy another one!”

“Thomas’s fans would watch anything of his, Roman. That video received 500 thousand views. The Remaking Old Vines videos have around 1.5 million views apiece.”

“Ro-Roman. Thomas was terrified after that. That video gave us nightmares for weeks.”

“I can protect you from the nightmares.”

“I know, but-”

“Wait, what do you mean you can protect him? It’s not like you’re sleeping in the same room.”

“…”

“Oh my GOD, that’s SO CUTE!”


	29. Dragon Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 813
> 
> Pairings: LAMP
> 
> Warnings: Violence, feeling like you’re not wanted, crying

“I’m off to fight the Dragon Witch!” Roman called out of his room.

The silence that followed only further twisted the knife in his heart.

The other three had recently revealed that they were in a relationship. Of course, that was only after Roman had walked in on Patton kissing Virgil after having seen Patton and Logan kissing the previous day.

_“Roman, it’s not what you think.”_

_“Really? Why did I see Patton kissing Specs in the kitchen yesterday?”_

_“It’s…um-Virge are you okay with-”_

_“We’re poly! The three of us, we’re together.”_

_“We are so sorry, Ro, we should’ve told you.”_

_“Indeed, we should have. Our greatest apologies Roman.”_

It shouldn’t have hurt him as much as it did.

It wouldn’t have.

Not if he hadn’t fallen for all three of them.

Roman opened the door to the Imagination, ignoring the tears that blurred his vision. He knew his way to the Dragon Witch’s lair by heart. He could get there with his eyes closed.

The trek was only a mere hour, getting him to his foe’s home much sooner than he wanted to be there. His eyes were still red and puffy from crying. The witch would undoubtedly use that against him.

Maybe he’d wanted that.

He didn’t know.

“Well, well, well.” Her voice surrounded him, filling him with fear. “If it isn’t the little prince. You haven’t come to my home in weeks, I thought this little charade was over.”

“It’ll never be over!” Sliding his sword out of its sheath, he advanced. “One day I’ll rid you of the Imagination once and for all.”

“Will you?” She asked, transforming. In her human form, she looked so vulnerable. So weak. Her dress slid across the cave floor as she walked around him. “It seems to me like you might be the one who breaks first. Your loves, they don’t want you, do they? Or they would’ve asked you to join them, hmm?”

The sword trembled in the air as his hands shook. “I-”

“They don’t want you, Roman.”

“I-” The sword fell from his grip.

“You’re alone.”

Pain erupted in his back as she slashed him with her nails. In the blink of an eye, she towered over him in her dragon form. Smoke blew from her nostrils as she laughed.

“Too bad your little friends weren’t here to-EEEEEEEEEEE.”

Daggers plunged into both of her eyes. Logan expertly slid down her back as Patton and Virgil picked Roman up off the floor.

“Are you okay?”

“Roman, oh my god.”

“He needs first aid.”

Leaving the Dragon Witch to her cave, they teleported to Logan’s room. He darted into the bathroom to gather the bandages.

Virgil slumped against the wall, looking green. “Roman-”

“You came.” It was hardly a whisper. If he talked any louder, Roman knew he would start crying.

A sniffle came from his right. “Of course we did, Ro. We love you.”

“You’re a vital part of Thomas. There would be no conceivable reason why we wouldn’t come for you.” The first aid kit clicked as Logan opened it. He pulled out some disinfectant and began to pour it over a clean cloth. “Please remove your shirt.”

Roman tried, but winced before he could get it halfway off. Virgil and Patton jumped in, tearing the tatters off of him.

Silence followed as Logan cleaned off the wounds and carefully bandaged Roman up. Patton was crying softly as Virgil rubbed his back, not taking his eyes off of Roman.

“Ro-” was all Patton got out before he dissolved into sobs.

Virgil slid Patton into his arms. “We-we heard what she said.”

“She was just taunting me.”

“I’ve never known her taunts to affect you that much,” Logan said as he packed up the first aid kid.

Roman swallowed hard. “It’s nothing.”

“Roman, do you have feelings for us? Any of us?”

Virgil gave Logan a look. “Softer words would’ve been better.”

“I-” Roman swallowed what little dignity he had left. “I love all of you. I don’t know when I started falling, but I fell hard. When we had movie night last week…I realized that I would do anything for any of you.”

“And then when we told you about our relationship, you thought we didn’t want you,” Virgil finished, knowing exactly how Roman felt.

“Roman, we  _do_ want you!” Patton cried out, reaching for the royal side. “We love you too.”

“You do?” Roman took Patton into his own lap, feeling a swell of love in his heart as the moral side curled into him.

Virgil crawled forward next, snuggling into Roman’s other side. “We do.”

“All of us.” Logan kissed the top of Roman’s head. “Would you join us? Be our fourth boyfriend?”

Unable to speak, Roman nodded his head.

The four of them fell asleep in Logan’s bed, a messy tangle of limbs and love.


	30. The Crofters is g o n e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 460
> 
> Pairings: None
> 
> Warnings: None?

Golden beams of sunlight streamed through the windows as the birds started to chirp. After stretching his back, Logan got out of bed. His body ran on auto-pilot, running through his usual morning routine as the sleep cleared from his mind.

Fully awake, his gaze swept over his room. A single notebook sat on his nightstand. Tutting at himself for not putting it away before he fell asleep, he slid it into the drawer. After deeming the room satisfactory, he headed downstairs for breakfast.

As he placed his bread in the toaster, his thoughts began to wander. Many of the Famders, as they’d come to calling themselves, theorized that Patton was the first one awake and the one to make breakfast.

Logan giggled under his breath, thinking of the many times he’d gone to wake Patton up only to find him drooling on his pillow, his cat onesie twisted around him.

He moved about the kitchen, making sure to brew a large pot of coffee. Thomas, and Virgil, had been up late last night. Virgil had been worried about the wording of a text Terrance had sent. They’d nearly summoned him, but Thomas had managed to work it out with the anxious side without needing Logan’s help.

Of course, Logan knew all of this subconsciously. When the two had been hashing out details, he’d been sound asleep in his room.

The toast popped up and he grabbed it, placing it on a plate. He set the plate down and opened up the fridge, gasping at what he saw-or rather, didn’t see.

“ROMAN!”

The creative side appeared before he could be summoned. “Yes, Logan?”

“I told you that I was going to have the last of the Crofters for breakfast.”

“Why do you assume I took it?”

Logan gave him a dead stare. “You’re the only other side in this house that enjoys Crofters.”

“Well it wasn’t-”

“Actually, Logan,” Thomas said as he walked into the kitchen. “That’s my bad. I had a snack last night before bed.”

“Thomas, you know you shouldn’t eat before bed.” Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. “And it’s alright, I was just going to have Roman conjure up some for me to eat. I do apologize that you won’t be able to have any.”

Thomas waved him off. “No big deal, I’ll have a pop-tart.”

“I thought you were cutting back on sugar?” Roman asked as he waved his hand. A jar of Crofter’s appeared and he handed it to Logan.

“Fine,” Thomas groaned, pulling out a frying pan. “I’ll make some eggs.”

A slurping noise filled the kitchen. Roman and Thomas looked over to find Logan, jam around his mouth, giving them a sheepish look.

“I, uh…I’m going to need another jar.”


End file.
